Science Fun with Barney! (SuperMalechi's version)
Science Fun with Barney! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on October 1, 1996. On December 10, 2010, It was later re-released under a different title, " Plot Barney and his friends learn about science. When the Winkster steals the science videotape, Barney and his friends must get it back. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Stella the Storyteller *Mr. Boyd *Carlos *Hannah *Robert *Keesha *Danny *Jeff *Harry *Tosha *Maria *Chip *The Winkster Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #Let's Play Together #Growing #The Science Song #The Winkster Song #Help Protect Our Earth #The Rocket Song #Mr. Star #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Mix a Color #I Love Purple #The Rainbow Song #A Big Parade of Science Things #Friendship Song #Everyone is Special #I Love You End Credit Music Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Imagination Island". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "It's Time For Counting!". *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used. *The Season 2-3 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Fun & Games". *After "Let's Play Together", Barney hears BJ's voice before he arrives with his baseball bat and ball. *First, when The Winkster pops up the playground door part of the classroom, he yells "Surprise!". Next, Barney and the gang scream about The Winkster. Then, The Winkster runs into the classroom and steals the science videotape. *During a scene where Barney and his friends scream about The Winkster, the music from "Barney's Adventure Bus" (when Robert tries to toss the pizza dough up in the air) is used. *During a scene where Barney and his friends run away from The Winkster. the music from "Barney's Adventure Bus" (when Sir Chip goes down the castle stairs) is used. *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Stella the Storyteller, Mr. Boys, and the kids scream about the Winkster, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices his ice cream is alive), except it was mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Arthur's scream from "Arthur's Underwear Nightmare" (when Arthur wakes up from his first underwear nightmare), except it was pitched up to +2 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 2-3 voice, BJ's scream is the same scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen is trying to kiss BJ during "The Sleeping Princess"), except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, Stella's scream is the same as SpongeBob's first scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob got soap in his eyes), except it was mixed with Stella's voice, Mr. Boyd's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick is scared of the maniac), except it was pitched down to -3, Carlos' scream is the same as Arthur's scream from "Arthur's Lost Library Book" (when Arthur wakes up from his second nightmare), except it was pitched up to -1 and mixed with Carlos' Late 1994/1995-1998 voice, Hannah's scream is the same as Luci's scream from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty tells "It's a Bear!" and everyone screams), except it was mixed with Hannah's 1994-1998 voice, Robert's scream is the same as Arthur's scream from "Arthur's Baby" (when Arthur's mom wakes him up from his bad dream), except it was pitched up to +1, Keesha's scream is the same as Peach's first scream from "Mario Kart: Double Dash" (when if Peach and other character is hit by an enemy or dangerous item), Danny's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Life of Crime" (when Patrick is freaked reaming and covering his ears about SpongeBob playing with his candy bar), except it was pitched up to +7, Jeff's scream is the same as Michael's scream from "I Just Love Bugs" (when Michael and Derek are afraid of Tina's scary toy fly after it pops up), except it was pitched up to +2, Harry's scream is the same as Arthur's scream from "Arthur's Lost Library Book" (when Arthur runs away from the giant arm-like thing), except it was pitched down to -7 and mixed with Harry's 1995-1997 voice, Tosha's scream is the same as Peach's second scream from "Mario Kart: Double Dash" (when if Peach and other character is hit by an enemy or dangerous item), Maria's scream is the same as Arthur's scream from "Arthur's Lost Library Book" (when the hand-like thing pulls Arthur through the neighborhoods), except it was mixed with Maria's Late 1996-1998 voice, and Chip's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob poured all the soap in his eyes), except it was mixed with Chip's 1993-1998 voice. *This home video took place in June 27, 1996.